xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Transcendent Undead Physiology
The power to use the divine and godly traits of a transcendent undead entity. Highest form of Undead Physiology. Undead variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Divine Undead Physiology *Godly Specimen Physiology *Undead Deity/God Capabilities The user with this ability is or able to transform into a transcendent undead entity; an necrotic entity with a divine and godly status with almighty feats. In folkore, the undead is a dead corpse that is alive and moving (very sluggish and clumsy), but incapable of perceiving their surroundings and feeding off of human flesh. They also have an irrational thinking process. They are often vicious when encountered, very strong, and the only way to kill them is to smash their head in any way. However, when in the state of transcendency, the user doesn't have those faults. The user is a god-like undead entity and has became the most powerful out of all their species. Transcendent Undeads (Zombies for example) are the highest form of the undead. They are high in statistics and condition most noticeably, such as speed, strength, durability, etc. and all senses are divine. The user can even gain dark magic, hence, most undead corpse are reanimated by dark magic such as Voodoo. Applications *Almighty Ascension **Flawless Indestructibility ***Supernatural Survivability *Death Transcendence *Mesmerizing Presence **Defeat Inducement **Hypnosis **Unnatural Presence *Prime Being **Entity Lordship (Over all undead creatures) **Imperceptibility **Indomitable Will **Magic Transcendence (Mostly Voodoo or Dark Arts) **Ultimate Intangibility **Singularity *Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Condition ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength **Limitation Transcendence **Omnifarious (Most likely forms that they turn into will be zombified or undead-like, even though transcendent) **Reality Warping *Undead Physiology **Apocalypse Inducement **Brain Empowerment **Consumption Healing **Conversion ***Disease Generation ***Zombification **Dark Arts ***Necromancy ***Reanimation ***Resurrection ***Voodoo/Sympathetic Magic **Death Empowerment **Defunct Physiology **Illusion Manipulation ***Absolute Illusion **Killing Instinct ***Feral Mind *Undead Manipulation **Carcass Manipulation **Zombie Manipulation Variations *Transcendent Ghost Physiology **Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Assosiations *Defunct Physiology *Frankensteinian Monster Physiology *Revenant Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Undead Physiology *Zombie Physiology *Zompire Physiology Limitations *Usually, humans are the main enemies against the undead, so a Transcendent Human could maybe defeat the user. *Users may be controlled by users of Undead Manipulation. *As Necromancy, Voodoo, Dark Arts, etc. can control undead corpse and other things like it, the user can probably be vulnerable to Magic Transcendence. *User may still decay and rot. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users Known Items *So'unga (Inyasha: Swords of an Honorable Ruler) *Markers (Deadspace) *Necronomicon Ex Mortis (Evil Dead) *The Poisons (Marvel Comics) Gallery Blackhand.jpg|Blackhand (DC Comics) Gravelord Nito Dark Souls.jpg|Gravelord Nito (Dark Souls), first of the dead and one of the original keepers of the Lord Souls. Dark Souls II The Rotten.jpg|The Rotten (Dark Souls II) is a massive amalgam of undead that possesses the Old Dead One Soul, the reincarnated soul of Gravelord Nito. Lord of Cinders throne room Dark Souls.jpg|Those of great power who sacrifice themselves to the first flame rise again as a Lord of Cinder (Dark Souls III). Lord of Hollows Dark Souls III.gif|An unkindled who willingly accepts the dark sign and usurps the first flame becomes the Lord of Hollows (Dark Souls III). Brethren Moons Dead Space.jpg|Brethren Moons (Dead Space) are moon-like necromorphs that assimilate entire planets. Killabilly .JPG|Killabily (Lollipop Chainsaw) is a massive zombie comprised of the remains of thousands of dead zombie, only summonable through the use of a ritual with the express purpose of destroying the world. Ainz Ooal Gown.png|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) is an extremely powerful undead. Lich H.png|Lich (Valkyrie Crusade) is the transcendent lord of the undead, having power beyond life and death and having both on the palm of her hand, and is the one that unified the immortals. Atropus.jpg|Atropus, The World Born Dead (Forgotten Realms) is the single most ancient and powerful undead being in existence, a undead abomination that is in fact an entire planet. He possesses powers beyond mortal measure and the ability to create other transcendent undead beasts called Atropals. Tenebrous Dead-Gods.jpg|Tenebrous (Dungeons and Dragons) is the undead god once know as Orcus, who despite his supposedly weakened status, actually ended up possessing a power greater then the greatest of gods and primordials. So'unga.jpg|So'unga (Inuyasha) the blade of hell has the power to reanimate and bolster the strength of any undead being he chooses so long as any lingering grudge of their's still keeps them going... Takemaru_with_Sounga.png|...such as Takemaru of Setsuna. Empowered by its demonic energy, he was powerful enough to fight Daiyokais such as Sesshomaru, and was the only undead able to resist the purification powers of the Tenseiga. Killabilly_.JPG|Killabilly (Lolipop chainsaw) is the undesputed overlord of rotten world with enough necromantallic power to physically corrode universes. Evil_Ernie-comic-books.jpg|Evil Ernie (Chaos!/Dynamite Comics) is a necrolized demigod with the ability to bring his thoughts to life and siphon the powers of godlike entities into himself. Hive_(Poisons)_(Earth-17952)_Members-Poison_Queen_from_Venomized_Vol_1_5_001.png|The Hive Queen (Marvel Comics) is the source of all the symbiote consuming Poisons throughout the Marvel Multiverse... Hive_(Poisons)_(Earth-17952)_from_Monsters_Unleashed_Vol_3_7_001.jpg|...through her progeny, a nest of vicious monsterized hollow corpse symbiote iterations of various heroes and villains have spread and consumed countless iterations of themselves across reality. Category:Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Reality Manipulation